Ultimate Anime Academy
by Mikamizu Mouri
Summary: In the Anime Realm there is a school for the best of best anime series. Ultimate Anime Academy is a school very much like Hope's Peak with the same requirements of scouting characters from popular anime. Celestia Ludenberg of Danganronpa just happened to be chosen as the lucky student to attend the school only to experience the mutual killing again. Will she get out alive?


Disclaimer: I Don't own Danganronpa nor any anime characters used in this story

All anime characters ever dreamed of attending the most prestigious school in the world. A school where anime characters learn to be a great legend among others. Ultimate Anime Academy is a school funded by the government. What is different about this school is that you can't apply to attend the school the school itself scouts you. There are many different characters that holds the title of ultimate. For example I looked at the school's message board of some of the new and upcoming students. There is Yugi Mouto the Ultimate Duelist. He's one of the most famous among both Japan and America as well as holding the most popular trading card game franchise in the world.

Ash Ketchum the Ultimate Pokémon trainer has been around since the 90s and is still popular among both western and eastern children. He is quite well known among many anime fans for being ten years old forever without ever aging. Then there's the most popular characters of the Shounen series. Sakura Haruno, a pink haired kunoichi who is known to be hated by most western fans, is a smart girl and known as the Ultimate Brainiac. Monkey D. Luffy the Ultimate Pirate is one of the most famous pirates of the One Piece series. He has quite an annoying voice I heard. Ichigo Kurosaki the Ultimate Shinigami from the Bleach series. Bright orange hair and a meanish looking face but is actually a nice person who can see spirits hmm...reminds me of someone familiar but he cannot see spirits but can tell other's fortunes...

Oh dear me I forgot the name... Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is Celestia Ludenberg from Danganronpa. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am known as the Ultimate lucky student. My series is not very well known among many western audiences and I heard my series is a game before turning into an anime. Unfortunately I do not remember what my series is about though strange right? Every school year the school holds a lottery and whatever name and anime that is lesser known will be able to attend this academy. I Celestia Ludenberg the ultimate Gambler is now the Ultimate Luckster just like a...who was I comparing myself to? Brown hair boy with ahoge and...gah! I don't remember his name! I decided to walk into the entrance when I suddenly felt the world around me spinning in circles and I felt so dizzy and everything went black.

...

...

I awoke inside a classroom.

"How? I was at the front entrance why am I inside a classroom?" I asked myself as I looked at the classroom's surroundings.

A camera on the wall... is someone recording us? A flat screen television...this is normal since this is a prestigious academy after all. I looked at the windows wait...there are steel plates where the windows should be. My how strange. Something about this setting seems utterly familiar to me but I cannot remember enough of it to fully know for sure. I looked at the desk I was previously asleep on there was a pamphlet on it. I picked it up reading its contents.

Welcome to Ultimate Anime Academy

Miss Celestia Ludenberg, the entrance ceremony will

begin at 8:00 sharp so don't be late!

Just after reading I quickly jerked my head up to where the wall clock was situated and found that I to my disbelief, am about five minutes late. Panicking I ran out of the classroom in an ungraceful manner and made my way to the grand entrance hall where I saw the other students waiting upon my arrival.

" Hi there we were waiting for you to arrive!" called out a young twelve year old boy with dark green almost black gravity defying spiky hair. He has innocent brown doe eyes and an cheerful smile. He is wearing green shirt with matching green shorts

"Yes indeed." I said with a smile on my face. "Are you also a student here little child?"

The young boy nodded his head in agreement. " I'm Gon Freeccss the Ultimate Hunter and I am from the Anime Hunter X Hunter! he said cheerfully. " Who are you?"

I'm Celestia Ludenberg the Ultimate Luckster from the Anime Danganronpa. Although my true talent deals with gambling.

Gon looked intrigued by my talent. I can also tell he is innocent and gullible but very strong. He simply isn't ordinary that's for sure. For a kid that is.

"How'd you get your hair like that miss Celestia?!" asked Gon curiously as he pointed at my twin tails that look like drills.

"Hehe these are just clip ons Gon, I didn't style them." I replied to him. " You like them?"

"Uh huh! So those are fake...I see so is your hair like really short?" He asks me.

I nodded my head. "Yes it is very short indeed."

 **Gon Freeccss Ultimate Hunter**

 **Gon is a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots.** **Gon is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the woods as a child, he is very good with animals.**

Hiya I'm Monkey D. Luffy Ultimate Pirate! " called an annoying voice of the straw hat pirate. He seems like an okay person, but I cannot stand his voice. It makes me want to zip up his mouth to keep him from speaking.

 **Monkey D. Luffy Ultimate Pirate**

 **Monkey D. Luffy** **, also known as** **"Straw Hat Luffy"** **and commonly as** **"Straw Hat"** **, is a** **pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga,** **One Piece** **. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon. His lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives the consumer's body the properties of rubber. As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble.**

"Why hello Luffy pleased to meet you I'm Celestia Ludenberg." I greeted him trying to be polite.

" Nice to meet you Celestia, you know one day I'm going to be the king of the pirates!" he screams out loudly so everyone in the room can hear him. My how annoying...

"Yes I see" I replied, " but may I suggest that you not scream into other people's ears I can hear you perfectly well without you screaming it out."

Luffy put his arm to the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh sorry about that Celestia, yelling like this is a habit that I can't seem to lose plus it natural." he apologized to me.

"Oh my! Well in that case I understand." I said. If it's his natural for him to speak that way then there's nothing I can do about it unfortunately. I guess I will have to deal with it then.

The next person Yuno Gasai is a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her most common attire consists of a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks. Judging from her aura she is not normal and I can predict that she will cause a lot of trouble.

"I'm Yuno Gasai the Ultimate Yandere if you ever try to get close with my Yuki I will _kill_ you!" Yuno snarled at me with her eyes glowing red and her aura became even more menacing than before.

"I'm afraid I do not know of this Yuki person, but I will not try to take this person away if that is what you are afraid of miss Gasai.

Yanderes are dangerous and if I am correct this Yuki is a boy and Yuno Gasai is obsessed with him romantically.

 **Yuno Gasai Ultimate Yandere**

 **Yuno's personality is an ambiguous one. For the most part she is a sweet, feminine and sometimes shy girl when around Yukiteru (Yuno calls him as Yuki). But, this masks her dark and sanguinary side-a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little, if any problem in using others for her ends- her and Yukiteru's survival. She will resort to cruel and usually violent methods, most of the time coming out of nowhere, that generally end in bloody deaths.**

What a bunch of interesting characters. I should keep my distance from Yuno since one wrong move may end in my demise. As the Ultimate Gambler and now luckster I know my limits. A girl with shoulder length pink hair, a wide forehead, and green eyes wearing a red dress like outfit that I recognize from the forum walked up to me smiling brightly.

Hello, I am Sakura Haruno the Ultimate Brainiac nice to meet you!" she greeted.

. "Greetings miss Haruno, I am Celestia Ludenberg Ultimate Luckster and I suggest you choose your words wisely." I responded to her.

That Gothic Lolita dress looks great on you I just never seen an outfit quite like yours. You know I'm from the Hidden Leaf village and they don't have styles like the one you're wearing!"

"Why thank you miss Haruno." I said. Her clothes are a bit plain but living in a ninja village that type of dress is normal unlike mine.

 **Sakura Haruno Ultimate Brainiac**

 **She is appointed as a member of** **Team Kakashi** **, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. By training under her master,** **Tsunade** **, she becomes a strong kunoichi and an excellent** **medical-nin** **, capable of facing the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her.**

Personally I would consider her talent to be in the medical field but the school officials thought otherwise.

"You're from that murder mystery anime Danganronpa right" asked Sakura.

I nodded my head to her. "Yes that's right. Murder mystery? I have forgotten that it seems. I hope Sakura will tell me more about my series but I was interrupted by a horrible presence.

The next person I met just had to be a jerk and a lady's man and not in the normal sense. Most of it is unintentional and with his looks and that sword of his along with that strange captivating yet suffocating aura is none other than Kirito from Sword Art Online. Every anime character has heard of him and his infamous title as the Ultimate Gary Stu of the anime realm. Of course I will not fall for someone like him Gary Stu or not.

"Hi miss Celestia Ludenberg, I'm Kirito the Ultimate Gary Stu. "He says to me.

"I recognize you from that Dagan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc game. So it was turned into a anime series huh that's cool." he says. "If you need any help just call me kay?"

"Nice to meet you to now shoo, shoo go away you filthy swine~" I said to him as I motioned with my hand for him to leave me alone. Such person like him do not deserve my respect.

He sighs and walks off. Thank goodness!

 **Kirito Ultimate Gary Stu**

 **Kirito is someone who is not good with words, as said by Klein, and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his love for computers. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as Lisbeth and Sinon. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Kirito can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others cannot.**

There was one boy that caught my eye. A white haired boy that is dressed rather unusually. White pajamas and socks with no pair of shoes. He is sitting down playing with some toys? Is he alright in the head? He looks quite serious though. So I walked up to him and introduced myself to him.

"Greetings I am Celestia Ludenberg pleased to meet you and you are?" I greeted him but got no response. My how rude of him...

Just as I was about to turn back and walk away he responded.

"I'm Near pleased to make you acquaintance miss Ludenberg, I have heard a lot about you and how greedy and a selfish woman you are."

Excuse me?! What. The. Hell. Did. He. Just. Say?!

"Ehehe...Whatever do you mean? Me a greedy and selfish woman? You are surely mistaken." I replied putting up the innocent face I use when I lie. He's spot on with his observation of me, but I won't let him know.

" You don't need to lie to me miss Ludenberg or should I say the Queen of Liars and the SHSL Gambler at Hope's Peak Academy the very woman who used the otaku Hifumi Yamada to kill the prefect Kiyotaka Ishimaru by using the AI Alter Ego against them."

Is what he is saying true? I do not remember doing any of these things but they must be true since...well I remember nothing aside from my talents and my gambling.

"What about you? What is your talent Near?" I asked him.

Near looked at me with a sad look then went back to being emotionless.

"I...do not want to talk about it." he said then went back to playing with his toys.

 **Near Ultimate?**

 **Not much is known about him, but he sure is emotionless and calculating almost like a certain lavender haired girl who's name I cannot place in my memory. He seems to like playing with toys even though he should have grown out of such a habit. He's no child anymore, but he acts like one.**

Now the Duelist on the other hand interests me the most of all. His blond and black spiky gravity defying hair and huge innocent purple eyes with a punkish look with that Domino High uniform and a duel disk with a pouch of duel monster cards attached to the side of his pants.

"Hi miss Celestia, I'm Yugi Mouto nice to meet you." he greeted me kindly.

 **A/N: I know I am supposed to be working on my SYOC (The 5th chapter of it is almost done), but I needed to get this one out. Of course, It is not completely an original idea since there is one other story written by someone else about anime characters trapped in Hope's Peak just like the Danganronpa characters were, but I wanted to do my own version of it in a slightly different way. Thus creating my own anime school just like Hope's Peak and picked out who would be a good match for that school and of course the main character I had to choose is Celestia Ludenberg from Danganronpa. That is because I wanted to find out what would happen if one of the other characters from Danganronpa took over as the protagonist. Celestia seemed like an interesting character to explore what she would do if she was the protagonist ( This story is created because of that) along with other anime characters would do in the Danganronpa situation. Also about Celestia not knowing about her own series is because the mastermind erased her memories of it since what they were doing is an exact copy of what Junko did so they did not want Celestia to remember what she went through in the original situation.**


End file.
